Quer Namorar Comigo?
by Botan Youko
Summary: O que acontecerá se Botan fingir ser a namorada de Kurama? Sentimentos antes adormecidos serão despertados... [Kurama&Botan]
1. Botan-CHAN!

O que acontecerá se Botan fingir ser a namorada de Kurama? Sentimentos antes adormecidos serão despertadosos... [Kurama&Botan]

**N/A: Eis que venho com uma nova fanfic KB, espero que se divirtam. **

**Obs.: os personagens podem estar meio **_**OOC's**_**, mas como em uma fanfiction a imaginação é livre... [:P]**

**Yu Yu Haksho pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi, mas bem que ele poderia ter dado uma forcinha para Kurama e Botan ficarem juntos...**

**Quer "Namorar" Comigo?**

Capítulo 1: Botan-CHAN!

- Ei, Kurama, você ainda está me ouvindo? - Yusuke perguntou quando balançou a mão na frente do rosto de Kurama para chamar a atenção do amigo.

Kurama de repente olhou para Yusuke, surpreso.

- Desculpe, Yusuke, o que você estava dizendo?

- Eu perguntei que tipo de presente deveria dar a Keiko em seu aniversário. - Yusuke repetiu e olhou diretamente para os olhos de Kurama. Estava preocupado de que seu amigo estivesse com problemas. _Não deve ser um problema qualquer, mas sim um GRANDE problema._ Yusuke pensou. Não era uma situação normal. Kurama, sendo seu amigo super inteligente, mais inteligente até do que sua namorada Keiko, não concentrar sua atenção sobre o que está sendo dito a ele ou sobre o que se passa em sua volta, seja importante ou não.

- Bem, diga então suas ideias... – o ruivo desviou o olhar. Não suportava os olhares examinadores de Yusuke sobre sua pessoa. Passou-se um ano desde que o bad boy voltou do Makai e os detetives sobrenaturais tornaram-se mais unidos do que nunca, exceto por Hiei, que somente mantinha confiança em Kurama, e que estava atualmente no Makai já que não havia nenhuma missão para eles. Kurama temia que se Yusuke olhasse diretamente em seus olhos, descobriria o que está pensando e sentindo, o segredo que queria tanto esconder deles.

- Eu estava pensando em dar-lhe um perfume novo... - Yusuke continuou, esperando que o kitsune se cansasse e deixasse escapar o que está o remoendo por dentro. O moreno sabe, por experiência própria, que não se pode forçar o youko a falar se não quiser.

Ao contrário do que Yusuke planejava, Kurama deixou seu amigo falar sem interrompê-lo. O ruivo possuía mais problemas para se preocupar do que com um simples presente de aniversário para uma namorada. _Principalmente se não é minha namorada. _Pensou tristemente. Seus problemas estão relacionados com uma certa menina de cabelos azuis e olhos rosados.

Já se passou um mês desde que ele a tinha visto pela última vez..

* * *

_**Três meses antes...  
**_  
- Ei Kurama, uma garota pediu-me para te entregar isso. - Yusuke cumprimentou Kurama enquanto entregou um envelope ao ruivo, que por sua vez o pegou e o colocou dentro de sua mochila com desdém. O moreno veio visitar Kurama e Kuwabara na faculdade em que eles estudavam.

- Você não vai ler? -Kuwabara perguntou ao fechar o livro que estava lendo antes de Yusuke chegar.

- Eu recebo todos os dias muitos recados como esse, meu armário sempre está abarrotado deles. - o ruivo falou, e então fez uma careta. _Eu não limpei meu armário ainda, e tenho certeza que novamente está recheado de cartas. De quem diabos foi a brilhante ideia de colocar um buraco nos armários para recebermos cartas e anotações importantes?... _o ruivo pensou.

- É verdade que você recebe todos os dias uma montanha deles em seu armário? O que são esses recados, eu posso saber? - Yusuke sentou-se ao lado de Kuwabara para olhar diretamente para Kurama.

- Sim, Kurama, o que são todos esses recados? Eu vi muitas vezes que, quando você abre seu armário, um amontoado de papel sempre cai. – Kuwabara questionou.

Kurama corou. Ele olhou de Yusuke a Kuwabara apenas para carranquear ao ver seus rostos ansiosos. Infelizmente para ele, os amigos pareciam concordar pela primeira vez. E tudo por quererem saber a respeito desses malditos recados. Ele suspirou e murmurou:

– São cartas de amor.

- Cartas de amor? - Yusuke e Kuwabara repetiram em uníssono.

- Não tão alto, por favor! - Kurama pediu, ainda corando. - Sim, são cartas de amor, eu nem sei quantas recebo em um só dia. Sabe, eu realmente nunca as leio. - confessou.

- Por que não? - Kuwabara perguntou, confuso.

- Porque são muitas, eu não vou ser capaz de fazer outra coisa, se tudo o que for fazer é ler aquelas cartas de amor sem sentido. E, ah, mais uma coisa, quase um terço dessas cartas vieram de rapazes. - Kurama gemeu.

- O que?! - Kuwabara exclamou em espanto enquanto Yusuke riu tanto que até perdeu seu fôlego..

- Isso não é engraçado. - Kurama reclamou.

Yusuke continuou a rir e depois ficou em silêncio, a seguir perguntou sério:

- Desculpe, mas por que os rapazes te enviam cartas de amor?

- Bem, de acordo com uma carta que li uma vez por curiosidade, eu sou mais bonito do que qualquer garota dessa faculdade, ele não se importa que eu também seja um rapaz, e por isso ele me admira muito... - Kurama respondeu em desgosto.

Yusuke perdeu a compostura e começou a rir de novo, mesmo antes de Kurama terminar sua história e Kuwabara, que tomava um longo gole de seu refrigerante, quase se afogou com o líquido que sorvia, ficando com o rosto escarlate de tanto rir também.

De repente, duas rosas pousaram perto das mãos de Yusuke e Kuwabara. Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Mais algumas polegadas e suas mãos estariam certamente presas à mesa.

- Obrigado pelo silêncio - Kurama sorriu docemente, o mesmo sorriso que faria qualquer garota, e mesmo alguns rapazes, perderem sua sanidade.

Kuwabara voltou sua atenção a seu livro enquanto Kurama abriu seu livro de História, um livro grande e volumoso, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e Yusuke, ainda envergonhado pelo seu comportamento, não olhava na direção do kitsune. Em vez disso, focou sua atenção para um multidão de garotas olhando para eles.

- Ei, Kurama... quem são aquelas meninas olhando para nós? - Yusuke perguntou e apontou para elas.

Kurama, que estava de costas para elas, virou-se e ficou pálido. A presidente do Fã-clube Shuichi-chan, Ayumi Nakano, estava se aproximando deles.

- Shuichi-chan, estou tão feliz em te ver... - Ayumi disse com voz rouca e sentou-se ao lado de Kurama, mesmo sem ser convidada.

- Eu também, Ayumi-san. - Kuwabara veio ao auxílio do ruivo quando sentiu que o mesmo ficou tenso e empalideceu. Apesar de seus amigos, especialmente o youkai de fogo, aquele baixinho do Hiei, acharem que ele é estúpido, ele pode facilmente perceber quando um deles precisava de ajuda. E o kitsune na frente dele sem dúvida precisava.

Yusuke viu o olhar mortal que Ayumi Nakano lançou para Kuwabara e ficou surpreendido que, com um piscar de olhos, esse mesmo olhar desapareceu quando ela se virou para fitar Kurama docemente.

- Então, Shuichi-chan, como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompida, na verdade, eu preciso te pedir um pequeno favor - disse e então sorriu um pouco inocentemente para Kurama. - Bem, preciso que você venha amanhã à noite na minha casa para me ajudar com a nossa química, quero dizer, meu trabalho de química.

Com o que ela havia dito, Kurama ficou mais pálido ainda. _Isto é o que eu tinha temia._ Ele não queria gastar seu tempo com nenhuma garota, pelo menos na faculdade, especialmente _esta_ garota, porque não gostaria de causar buxixos e boatos sem fundamento, muito menos dar margem para Ayumi Nakano. Olhou para Yusuke e Kuwabara implorando por ajuda, mas os dois pareciam centrar sua atenção em outra coisa.

- Veja bem... – o ruivo começou, mas de repente foi interrompido por Ayumi.

- Na verdade, se você quiser, podemos ir para sua casa em vez da minha. - ela sugeriu e colocou a mão em cima da de Kurama.

O kitsune olhou para sua mão coberta com a dela e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi interrompido novamente por uma voz já familiar.

- Olá, rapazes! Hoje não tenho trabalho, então decidi visitá-los. O que vocês estão fazendo? - Botan disse alegremente atrás de Kurama.

- Botan, você está bela hoje. - Kuwabara apreciou o visual da garota. Em vez de usar seu quimono habitual, ela usava um vestido rosa que destacava suas curvas e realçava a cor de seus olhos.

- Só hoje, Kuwabara?! Eu sou bela sempre! – a guia deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Pra quê isso, Botan?! Só estava te elogiando, garota esquentada... – Kuwabara esfregava sua cabeça.

Kurama viu o olhar irritado no rosto de Ayumi quando Botan pareceu e de repente agarrou essa oportunidade. Levantou-se e virou-se tão rápido quanto podia, não mais do que Hiei, e envolveu Botan em um grande abraço. Botan mal conseguia respirar.

- Botan-chan! - Kurama bradou em prazer óbvio.

- Você está bem? Quem é essa garota, afinal? - Botan perguntou curiosa. _Kurama nunca tinha me chamado de Botan-__CHAN__ antes, por que ele estaria chamando agora?_ Ela se perguntou mentalmente.

Kuwabara e Yusuke se entreolharam surpresos. Desde quando Kurama se refere a Botan com _CHAN_? O olhar confuso que Yusuke deu a Kuwabara foi hilário, somado ao olhar abobalhado que Kuwabara devolveu para Yusuke!

- Shui... - Botan começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Ela é Ayumi, Ayumi Nakano. É uma colega minha. Não há nenhuma necessidade de você ficar com ciúmes, kawaii. – o ruivo disse com voz rouca, mas alto o suficiente para Ayumi, Yusuke e Kuwabara ouvirem, enquanto respirava profundamente. Seu nariz se encheu com o cheiro de Botan, um perfume agradável que lembrava a primavera e o sol.

O queixo de Botan caiu, os olhos de Yusuke quase saltaram de suas órbitas e Kuwabara imaginou que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho. Ele piscou e esfregou os olhos com força, olhou novamente e agora estava tão confuso quanto sempre.

Quanto a Kurama, este sorriu um pouco quando percebeu o olhar assassino no rosto de Ayumi, sem mencionar a sensação de ter a guia perto de si. Sempre tratou Botan como uma amiga, mas admirava sua beleza, sua alegria contagiante, seu jeito de se preocupar com os outros e, porque não, seu jeitinho meio bobinho de ser. Seu coração estava batendo loucamente agora, embora num primeiro momento ele pensou que fosse só por causa do alívio pela presença de Botan. _Será que somente com um abraço meu coração disparou tanto assim?_ O ruivo pensou. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Botan, que estava muito surpresa e confusa, viu a multidão de meninas olhando para eles, ou melhor, para ela. Algumas olhavam-na com raiva e outras pareciam estar com os olhos marejados. Foi quando percebeu. _Ah, sua raposa manhosa!_ Ela queria gritar, mas depois pensou bem. _Quem se importa? Será divertido ser a namorada de Kurama, o rapaz dos sonhos de toda menina, mesmo que seja só de brincadeira._ A deidade sentiu-se desapontada, porém, mas, ah, que se dane!

Ela abraçou o ruivo de volta e sussurrou em seus ouvidos:

- Senti sua falta, Shu-chan. - então olhou para Yusuke e Kuwabara que agora entendiam menos ainda o que se passava.

Kurama, que não se recuperou ainda da sensação que o atingiu, de repente se sentiu fora de controle. Bastou um olhar para aqueles olhos grandes e incrivelmente rosados para se sentir perdido.

- Também senti sua falta. – o ruivo sussurrou e, em seguida, beijou a ponta de seu nariz quando Botan tentou empurrá-lo. Decepção, raiva e embaraço o inundaram para após desaparecerem instantaneamente quando ela sussurrou docemente em seu ouvido somente para ele ouvir, e para que a multidão de estudantes, em sua maioria composta por meninas, observasse a interação do "casal".

- Ah? - foi tudo que Kurama disse e então sorriu de novo para ela.

Ayumi, que estava a ponto de puxar o cabelo ou torcer o pescoço da intrusa para esganá-la, correu para o lado de Kurama a fim de ainda não entregar os pontos.

- Shuichi-chan, como é que você nunca me apresentou para ela? - Ayumi disse, dando ênfase à palavra _ela_. A garota estava irritada por ver Botan agarrada a seu amado Shuichi.

Nesse momento, eles ouviram um som de uma tosse forçada e quando o ruivo se virou viu Yusuke e Kuwabara pegarem suas coisas.

- Bem, Shuichi, vamos até o restaurante da família de Keiko, se você precisar de nós estaremos por lá. - disse Yusuke e então olhou para a deidade. - Você também pode vir, viu Botan?

- Nós nos veremos por lá. – a garota acenou para eles.

Ao sentir que Ayumi ainda estava olhando, Kurama começou a se sentir desconfortável novamente. Mas quando viu Botan olhando inocentemente para ele, relaxou. Isso é estranho porque ele nunca havia se sentido tão desconfortável quando confrontado por poderosos youkais, mas bastou um olhar de Ayumi para fazê-lo ficar nervoso. E o mais irônico é que a pessoa que estava tornando-o corajoso era a garota a quem sempre teve que salvar das dificuldades.

- Shuichi-chan! - Ayumi resmungou, franzindo sua boca em um beicinho.

- Ah, sim, me desculpe por ser tão rude. - Kurama pediu desculpas e após encarou Botan passando os braços em volta de seu ombro antes de prosseguir. – Te apresento Botan. - ele fez uma pausa para olhar para a multidão de meninas – ela é a minha namorada.

- NAMORADA! - o fã-clube inteiro gritou desapontado, e se a notícia afetou Ayumi, ela não demonstrou qualquer sinal. Toda a faculdade ouviu que Shuichi Minamino, o rapaz mais cobiçado do campus, tem uma namorada.

- Shuichi-SAN, eu gostaria de falar com você em particular por um tempo. - Botan exigiu, seus olhos outrora suaves e alegres agora fitavam Kurama friamente .

_- E agora?_ Kurama pensou em pânico.

* * *

_Continua..._

**N/A: Espero que tenham se divertido... se for digno, por favor comentem, please... [:)]**

**Beijos!**


	2. Agora somos namorados!

**Quer "Namorar" Comigo?**

Capítulo 2: Agora somos "namorados"!

- O que foi todo aquele teatro? - Botan perguntou quando ela finalmente conseguiu ficar a sós com Kurama.

- Do que você está falando? – o kitsune perguntou inocentemente.

- Como assim do que estou falando? - Botan vociferou olhando para o ruivo tão friamente que, se um olhar pudesse realmente matar, ele estaria com toda certeza morto.

- Ora, pensei que você tinha concordado com a encenação. Você até me abraçou de volta, lembra? – o ruivo se regozijou.

A guia corou furiosamente. _Por que ele teve que me lembrar disso?_

- Muito bem, eu concordei em participar do seu jogo, Kurama-kun, mas você não precisava anunciar para toda a faculdade que eu sou sua namorada!

- Por que não? Como sou seu aluno-modelo, eles têm todo o direito de saber quem é minha escolhida, não estou certo? Isso sem falar que qualquer uma daquelas garotas adorariam ser minha namorada, você deveria se sentir honrada. - Kurama se vangloriou e então piscou para Botan.

- Argh, você é impossível! - a garota desistiu de argumentar. Este kitsune certamente não tem nenhum problema com sua auto-estima. - Se você me encontrar morta amanhã de manhã, eu estarei tão certa como o Reikai que foi uma das integrantes do seu fã-clube quem me executou. Talvez até seria essa menina, Ayumi. - disse ela com raiva.

Kurama nunca tinha visto Botan com tanta raiva antes e isso o divertiu. Ele tentou provocá-la mais uma vez:

- Você não está com ciúmes da Ayumi, está? – o ruivo sorriu maliciosamente para a guia.

- Baka! - Botan gritou no tom mais auto de sua voz. Os alunos próximos começaram a olhar para eles com curiosidade. Não se passou nem uma hora desde que o grande anúncio sobre a namorada de Shuichi Minamino fora ouvido por quase todos e eles já estavam discutindo dessa forma.

- Koishii, me desculpe. Ok, eu não vou estudar hoje à noite, para não cancelar nosso encontro. – o ruivo falou, secretamente observando que os alunos próximos a eles certamente os estavam ouvindo.

- O que-...?

Antes que a garota de cabelos azuis pudesse reagir, Kurama já havia passado seus braços em torno de sua cintura. Ele apertou seus lábios na orelha dela e fingiu beijá-la, mas em vez disso sussurrou:

- Por favor, Botan, colabore comigo.

Botan suspirou. O que poderia fazer? Kurama é realmente um grande amigo. Além disso, ela não tem nada para fazer em sua folga. Chegou mais perto do kitsune e disse, alto o suficiente para os alunos próximos ouvirem:

- Eu sinto muito, também. Não tive a intenção de ser tão incoerente, koishii.

- Então nos encontraremos hoje às sete da noite? – o ruivo perguntou enquanto afrouxou seu abraço e olhou para os olhos dela. _Oh meu Kami-sama... seus olhos estão tornando as coisas mais difíceis para mim!_ Ele pensou. _Somado então ao jeito de como ela dizia "koishii" e "Shu-chan"__._ Uma sensação de formigamento correu por sua espinha.

Botan olhou para ele com admiração. - É sério? - ela sussurrou.

- Sim, por que, você nunca esteve em um encontro antes? - Kurama perguntou provocativamente.

- É claro que já, apenas queria ter certeza de que você está dizendo a verdade. - explicou ela.

Kurama apenas piscou para ela em resposta.

_Baka._ Botan pensou. _Mas ele é tão kawaii!_ Ela acrescentou mentalmente.

* * *

- Dois meses de férias no tempo do Ningenkai? - Koenma analisou o pedido de Botan. - Isso seria um mês de folga no Reikai, você tem certeza sobre isso, Botan? - perguntou à divindade pela décima vez.

- Sim, senhor Koenma, eu não posso dizer não para Kurama-kun. – a guia respondeu, não o olhando nos olhos. Ela sabe que seu pedido não tem cabimento, mas se vai atuar como a namorada de Kurama, tem que ter a permissão de Koenma.

- Então, você está esperando que eu não seja capaz de dizer não para você também? – o herdeiro do Reikai perguntou, seus olhos observavam cada movimento de Botan.

A guia corou. _Às vez__es o senhor Koenma perece um policial fazendo um interrogatório_, pensou. _Mas ainda assim, há uma possibilidade de que ele aceite meu pedido._ Raramente Koenma acata seus pedidos para ter folga ou férias, ele costuma dizer a ela para voltar ao trabalho da maneira mais "gentil" possível.

- Muito bem. - a voz de Koenma dispersou os pensamentos de Botan. - Estou impressionado com seu trabalho aqui no Reikai, assim como o dos detetive sobrenaturais lá no Ningenkai. Talvez não teríamos obtido sucesso se não fosse a sagacidade e a esperteza de Kurama. Por isso, concederei ao seu pedido só desta vez. – ele acrescentou e, em seguida, assinou a carta de petição que Botan lhe entregou há alguns dias atrás. Ele voltou para seu computador* e digitou alguns documentos. Alguns minutos depois, entregou os documentos impressos para Botan.

- Você vai ser uma humana por dois meses, no tempo do Ningenkai, e não terá seus poderes nesse tempo, entendeu? Você será uma estudante de intercâmbio da faculdade vizinha à de Kurama, tudo bem? – o baixinho disse autoritariamente.

- Sim, obrigada, senhor Koenma! – a divindade agradeceu a seu chefe e inclinou seu corpo diante dele antes de se virar e sair.

* * *

- Kurama-kun! - Yukina alegremente recepcionou o ruivo que estava em frente ao templo de Genkai. Já era noite.

- Boa noite, Yukina-san, a Botan se encontra? - Kurama perguntou educadamente, como de costume, e abriu um grande sorriso para ela. O kitsune trajava uma camisa pólo azul, calça cáqui e um casaco preto.

- Sim, entre por favor. Botan-chan me falou que estava te esperando. - disse timidamente Yukina e deu passagem para Kurama entrar no templo.

- Obrigado. – o ruivo agradeceu e aguardou no salão principal. Prestou atenção à Yukina se dirigir no que ele acreditava ser o quarto de Botan. _Nosso primeiro encontro real! _Ele suspirou feliz.

Antes de Kurama se dirigir ao templo de Genkai, uma outra guia espiritual, Hinageshi, o visitou em sua casa para dar-lhe uma mensagem de Koenma. A mensagem dizia que Koenma havia dado dois meses de férias para Botan, no tempo do Ningenkai, para ajudá-lo com seu dilema. A divindade permanecerá no templo da mestra Genkai durante todo esse período e irá agir como uma estudante de intercâmbio na faculdade próxima à de Kurama. A princípio, o ruivo não poderia acreditar em sua sorte. Ele sempre acreditou que Koenma seria a última pessoa a ajudá-lo, acreditava que o senhor do Reikai sentisse alguma coisa além da amizade por Botan. Sempre pensou que Koenma fosse um rival em potencial. _Ora, mas o que estou pensando? Botan é só minha amiga. _Acrescentou mentalmente.

- Me desculpe, Kurama-kun, fiz você esperar muito tempo. - Botan interrompeu sua linha de pensamento.

Kurama olhou para a garota de cabelos azuis que chegava naquele momento. Seu queixo quase caiu e engoliu em seco não só uma, mas duas vezes. Bem na sua frente estava a guia impecavelmente bem vestida, numa visão de dar água na boca. Ele olhou para ela da cabeça aos pés muito lentamente. Os cabelos azuis da menina estavam soltos e emolduravam seu rosto bonito, que estava com uma maquiagem muito leve. E seu vestido então, se durante o dia na universidade a achou linda com aquele vestido rosa, nesta noite sua escolha valorizava ainda mais sua beleza.

Ela usava um vestido longuete azul bebê, que realçava sua esbelta silhueta. Em seus pés usava um par de sandálias com um pequeno salto que combinava com a cor do vestido e que valorizava suas pernas bem torneadas. Seus acessórios consistiam em uma corrente com um pingente de cruz no pescoço, um par de brincos de ouro e uma pulseira dourada, um relógio dourado e um anel representando que é uma guia espiritual do Reikai.

- Você disse que seria um jantar semi-formal, certo? - Botan perguntou vendo o olhar intenso que o ruivo lhe direcionava. Ela corou furiosamente e se recusou a olhar em seus olhos.

Kurama pôde apenas acenar com a boca ligeiramente aberta em óbvia admiração. _Inari-sama, como eu quero tê-la em meus braços._ Ele pensou e olhou para o desconforto dela com diversão.

- Estou bem? – a guia perguntou de novo, então deu uma volta. Kurama sempre foi simpático e educado com ela. Mas ele a estava olhando demais e intensamente. Definitivamente, não estava apenas a olhando, estava...! _Ai, meu Kami-sama! O que é aquele olhar?!..._ Como ela gostaria que abrisse um buraco no chão para engoli-la viva...

- Você está perfeita. E eu, como estou?- o kitsune perguntou e sorriu educadamente para a garota. Ele tentou se apossar de sua costumeira compostura, pois percebeu que Botan se sentia desconfortável com a maneira como estava a olhando.

- Está muito elegante. – a guia disse e sorriu timidamente.

- Bem, então, vamos? - Kurama se levantou. Ele colocou os braços ao redor dos ombros de Botan enquanto saíram. Não poderia resistir a tentação de tocá-la...

* * *

_Continua..._

**N/A: mais um capítulo, espero que estejam gostando, por favor deixem seus comentários... [:D]**

_*me inspirei no segundo episódio de Yu Yu Haksho, quando Botan leva Yusuke para a sala de Koenma e no caminho estão vário onis como o George num local que mais parecia o pregão da Bolsa de Valores, então por que não o Koenma ter um computador na sala dele, não é... :P_


	3. Vamos fazer isso de verdade?

**Quer "Namorar" Comigo?**

Capítulo 3: Vamos fazer isso de verdade?

- Você já ouviu falar da estudante de intercâmbio que chegou à universidade vizinha? - uma aluna morena perguntou a uma loira. Elas estavam em uma festa comemorando o terceiro aniversário de existência do fã-clube _Shuichi-chan_ e ficaram muito animadas quando ouviram da presidente Ayumi Nakano que seu convidado especial para esta noite é ninguém menos que o próprio Shuichi Minamino. Elas foram para o salão onde a festa estava sendo realizada naquela noite, com a esperança de que iriam chamar a atenção de seu príncipe. Havia alguns rapazes também, alguns estavam ansiosos para ver o belo Shuichi e outros apenas queriam curtir a festa, passar o tempo e flertar com as garotas ali presentes.

- Quem se importa com essa estúpida estudante de intercâmbio? Ela vai acabar se tornando mais uma integrante do fã-clube cedo ou tarde. Estou é preocupada com a garota que estava com Shuichi hoje de manhã. – a loira fez beicinho ao se referir ao incidente que aconteceu naquela manhã com Botan.

- Sim, bem, eu não estava lá porque estava em aula, mas Ayumi-chan ficou realmente chateada com isso.

- Ela ficou desapontada ao ver que a intrusa é bonita e totalmente perfeita para Shuichi-chan. - a morena suspirou e balançou a cabeça, desapontada.

- Ele está aqui! Ele está aqui! Shuichi-chan chegou! - alguém gritou animadamente. Todas as garotas correram para fora para ver o carro que acabava de ser estacionado. O ruivo saiu do carro e caminhou até o lado do carona a fim de abrir a porta para a guia espiritual. Ambos caminhavam segurando as mãos um do outro até a entrada do salão.

Eles eram certamente o centro das atenções. As garotas olhavam para Kurama com intensa admiração, enquanto os rapazes quase babavam ao olhar para Botan, como se ela fosse uma deusa enviada por Kami-sama.

- Oh, meu Deus! - a morena murmurou - Ela é a estudante de intercâmbio!

- O quê?! -a loira gritou histericamente. - A estudante de intercâmbio é a namorada de Shuichi-chan? Não posso acreditar nisso!

A morena estava prestes a falar, mas manteve o silêncio quando Ayumi passou por elas, para fazer as honras da casa a Shuichi.

- Shuichi-chan. - Ayumi usou sua voz melosa de costume. – Me sinto tão honrada por sua presença. E claro, a festa é totalmente voltada para você, mas eu não esperava que você fosse trazê-la junto. - disse docemente, mas jogando um olhar mortífero para Botan.

Kurama sentiu o desconforto da guia com a situação. E Ayumi Nakano está cada vez mais irritante. Ele rangeu os dentes. _Maldita seja, Nakano-san! Como você ousa desrespeitar assim minha Botan?!_ Ele queria dizer, mas se acalmou. Esse tipo de agressividade vinha do Youko dentro dele. _Preciso controlar esse meu outro lado..._ Após ficar alguns minutos em conflito consigo mesmo, ele sorriu e disse:

- Sim, eu trouxe minha namorada comigo. Acho que você já sabe que ela é a estudante de intercâmbio da faculdade vizinha. Queria mostrar a ela como você sempre foi educada comigo e espero que você a trate também dessa forma. – o ruivo falou com um tom de voz calmo e suave, mostrando claramente que exigia que a garota respeitasse Botan.

Ayumi corou e sorriu fracamente. Ela sabia muito bem o que Shuichi realmente quis dizer.

- Certamente, Shuichi-chan. O clube inteiro a acolherá de braços abertos. Você deve amá-la muito para fazer tal exigência.

Kurama sorriu vitorioso.

– Sim, Nakano-san. Com toda certeza. – o ruivo colocou seu braço direito ao redor da cintura da guia espiritual mostrando possessividade. Botan corou furiosamente com essa demonstração de afeto.

Ayumi apertou seus dentes e resistiu bastante para não pular e atacar a menina ao lado de seu Shuichi-chan.

– Desculpe-me, Shuichi-chan, mas acho que seria melhor se nós entrássemos agora. Está ficando um pouco frio, sua namorada pode pegar um resfriado. – a garota enfatizou, observando o vestido longuete de tecido fino que Botan escolhera para a festa.

Kurama acenou positivamente e escoltou Botan para que entrassem. Todos os olhares se voltaram para o "casal". Ele não sabia se sentia ciúmes ou orgulho da garota de cabelos azuis, afinal todos os rapazes tinham seus olhos sobre ela e a mesma nem pareceu notar.

- Uau! Ela é linda e deliciosa! – um deles gritou. Kurama se virou e viu o rosto do rapaz que disse isso. Era Ryu Masato, o grande mulherengo da faculdade. O kitsune lançou a ele um olhar mortal, como que avisando que a garota estava fora de seu alcance. O rapaz lançou um olhar de zombaria a Kurama em resposta. Ele odiava Shuichi porque todas as garotas pareciam se apaixonar pelo ruivo.

Quando finalmente chegaram à mesa reservada para sua pessoa, Kurama tomou as mãos da garota e olhou diretamente para seus olhos. Orbes rosadas e esverdeadas se enfrentaram em um olhar aparentemente interminável.

- Você está se sentindo desconfortável, não é mesmo? - Kurama perguntou a Botan apertando um pouco suas mãos. Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não, não se preocupe comigo, Kurama-kun. – respondeu, usando seu verdadeiro nome após ter certeza de que ninguém a ouviria.

- Você está mentindo. Depois do jantar, iremos embora, Botan-chan. - Kurama disse e sorriu lindamente para ela, era um sorriso devastador capaz de derreter qualquer garota. A refeição foi servida, ele estava relutante em liberar a mão dela, mas o teve que fazer.

Botan ainda insistiu e tentou argumentar com Kurama.

- Mas...

- Koishii, está tudo bem. Eles não vão se importar. – o kitsune a interrompeu, obviamente sabia o que ela pretendia dizer.

- Está certo, então. - a guia murmurou e sorriu timidamente para ele. Kurama estava sendo muito gentil e ela não sabia como agir nessa situação. Sempre que ela se lembrava da maneira como ele a olhara mais cedo naquela noite, seu rosto se tingia totalmente de escarlate e a garota quase morria de vergonha.

- Algum problema, Botan? - Kurama perguntou e franziu o cenho quando notou que a deidade ainda não havia tocado em sua comida e que ela estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

- Ah, não, eu só estava pensando em como extremamente educado você está sendo comigo hoje, Kurama-kun. - deixou escapar e, mesmo que Kurama imaginava que fosse impossível, ela ficou ainda mais vermelha depois que disse essas palavras.

O ruivo sorriu maliciosamente ante suas palavras.

- Então, após sairmos daqui, não serei tão educado. - ele pegou sua mão, beijou-a e piscou para ela.

Botan relaxou visivelmente. Agora, Kurama está se comportando novamente como seu verdadeiro eu, da forma como a guia estava familiarizada, e não como o super educado Shuichi Minamino que ele parecia ser esta noite. Embora o rapaz seja educado em torno de meninas como Keiko, Yukina e Shizuru, ele mostrava uma parcela de malícia quando estava com o Reikai Tantei e com ela. A divindade balançou a cabeça e sorriu para ele. _Ele é tão astuto quanto uma raposa..._ Ela pensou. _Mas ele realmente é uma raposa..._ Outro pensamento foi acrescentado.

Kurama e Botan estavam prestes a terminar seu jantar e conversavam alegremente, quando Ayumi Nakano se juntou a eles na mesa.

- Olá, você está apreciando o jantar, Shuichi-chan? – a garota perguntou a Kurama e obviamente ignorou Botan.

- Sim, Nakano-san, Botan e eu estamos gostando muito da festa. - Kurama lançou para Botan um olhar solidário. Ela apenas deu de ombros em resposta.

- A propósito, Botan-san, quantos anos você tem? Você não é jovem demais para Shuichi-chan? - Ayumi perguntou inocentemente, mas Botan viu o veneno escorrendo de seus olhos.

A divindade adoraria responder que ela é muito mais velha do que Ayumi. Para ser mais exata, ela tinha 411 anos*. _Mas, espere um momento... Ayumi está certa, eu sou realmente muito mais jovem do que Kurama-kun! Ele é três séculos mais velho do que eu!_

- Não, Nakano-san, Botan tem a minha idade, vinte anos. Ela só parece mais jovem. Sorrir e estar alegre sempre, esse é o truque da juventude dela. – o kitsune falou, interrompendo os pensamentos matemáticos da guia.

Botan mais uma vez corou enquanto Ayumi sorriu fracamente para Kurama. _Droga, essa menina não tem nenhum ponto fraco? Tudo parece estar ao seu favor!_ Ayumi pensou quando viu a forma como os olhos de Kurama brilharam com prazer e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso maroto quando Botan corou. _Ele obviamente adora elogiá-la e fazê-la se enrubescer__..._ Ela acrescentou com raiva.

- E então, há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando, Botan-san? – a garota perguntou de repente para a guia, pegando Kurama de surpresa.

- Bom, eu sou amiga de Yusuke, o rapaz que estava com Shu-chan ontem, foi ele quem me apresentou para Shu-chan, isso foi há quatro anos. - explicou Botan, olhando para Kurama sempre que dizia _Shu-chan_ .

- Ah, então foi assim que vocês se conheceram? - Ayumi perguntou curiosa e com certa raiva. Ela nunca foi com a cara de Yusuke e agora tinha mais uma razão para não gostar dele. _Ele é a pessoa que apresentou esta garota ao meu Shuichi_. Pensou com muita raiva.

- Sim, Nakano-san, foi há quatro anos, ainda estávamos no colégio. Então, Botan-chan e eu nos conhecemos e começamos a sair. Você tinha que ver a cara que Yusuke fez quando eu lhe disse que estava apaixonado por ela. – O ruivo fingiu uma risada que parecia ser quase real. Botan começou a corar novamente, mesmo sendo apenas uma história fictícia. Mas ouvir Kurama dizer que estava apaixonado por ela, ainda que fosse mentira, fez com que seu coração disparasse loucamente.

- Sei. - Ayumi murmurou. _Talvez essa cadela tenha feito algum feitiço para conquistar Shuichi__._ Ela acrescentou mentalmente.

- Já está tarde. - Kurama olhou para o relógio. – Me desculpe Nakano-san, mas realmente precisamos ir. - ele continuou e olhou docemente para Botan.

- Fique um pouco mais, por favor? - Ayumi pediu, olhando apenas para Kurama.

- Nós adoraríamos, mas prometi a Botan que iria levá-la a um passeio reservado antes de irmos para casa. – o kitsune explicou, agora já de pé e caminhando em direção a Botan.

- Vocês podem dar seu passeio mais tarde. - Ayumi sugeriu, o tempo todo xingava Botan em sua mente por estragar esta festa feita para ela e Shuichi.

- Eu gostaria muito, mas minha mãe ficará preocupada se eu chegar mais tarde em casa do que o esperado. - explicou Kurama novamente, tentando o máximo que poderia ser educado.

- É uma pena, mas eu entendo... – Ayumi disse com relutância. – Então, boa noite.

- Boa noite e obrigado por tudo. - ambos disseram enquanto se dirigiam à porta.

* * *

Kurama estacionou seu carro, um presente que recebeu de sua mãe quando completou 20 anos, do lado de fora do parque. Com as mãos entrelaçadas, eles caminharam até chegarem a uma clareira cercada por árvores. Botan se sentou na relva enquanto Kurama deitou-se para olhar as estrelas e a lua no céu.

- O céu está tão bonito hoje. – a guia falou com um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto envolveu o casaco de Kurama mais apertado em torno dela. O ruivo insistiu teimosamente para que ela usasse o casaco quando a viu tremer de frio enquanto caminhavam no parque. Botan aceitou com relutância. Ao colocá-lo, ela foi embriagada pelo cheiro dele, o cheiro de rosas.

- Você ainda está tremendo. - Kurama percebeu sentando-se e puxou Botan para si e a envolveu em seus braços. Quando ela se aconchegou a ele, este precisou de todo seu controle para não beijá-la.

O aroma de rosas estava mais forte agora que Kurama estava tão próximo a ela. A deidade então sussurrou:

- Você tem um cheiro bom.

Kurama riu quando ouviu isso fazendo Botan corar e evitar seu olhar.

- Todos dizem que eu cheiro como uma mulher. - ele brincou.

- Não, não é verdade. - Botan discordou enquanto sacudia sua cabeça viciosamente.

Kurama riu e desta vez, Botan não corou. Em vez disso, se juntou a ele, rindo também.

- A propósito, Botan-chan, Koenma não me deu informação suficiente sobre nosso dilema. Qual o sobrenome que ele lhe deu? – o kitsune perguntou, mudando de posição para que pudesse olhar para ela.

Botan mal podia olhar em seus olhos.

– O senhor Koenma me deu seu nome, Kurama-kun. Vou me chamar Botan Kurama. - ela murmurou.

O ruivo sorriu para ela e beijou-a na bochecha.

- Isso soaria como se nós fôssemos casados, não é mesmo? Algum problema, Botan-chan? - ele perguntou quando percebeu que Botan ainda não olhava para ele.

- É que... é tão difícil fingir sem ficar constrangida. Você sabe, né?...

Kurama a interrompeu.

- Então, vamos fazer isso de verdade. - ele sussurrou e estava prestes a beijá-la quando ela se virou.

- Está ficando tarde. - ela murmurou.

- Vou levá-la para casa. - Kurama levantou-se e ajudou Botan a se levantar também. Havia claramente um tom de decepção em sua voz.

* * *

Kurama parou o carro em frente à longa escadaria que conduz ao templo de Genkai. Ele caminhava ao lado de Botan, ambos estavam mergulhados em um silêncio sepulcral. Não se atreviam a falar sobre o que acontecera no parque. Botan, por causa da confusão, e Kurama, por causa da decepção.

_Por que estou me comportando assim?_ Botan pensou. _Eu nunca me senti tão desconfortável com Kurama-kun antes, por que estou agora?_ _Se bem que ele nunca tentou me beijar antes__...__ Ah, meu Kami-sama! O que está acontecendo?! _Os pensamentos estavam em pandemônio dentro de sua mente. A guia espiritual respirou fundo e encarou Kurama.

- Er... Kurama-kun, obrigada pelo casaco. - ela retirou a blusa.

Kurama a parou, segurando o casaco e colocando-o de volta nela.

- Nada disso, eu vou deixar com você por um tempo. – o ruivo disse e, em seguida, sorriu para ela.

- Tudo bem então. Boa noite, Kurama-kun. - ela estava prestes a ir quando Kurama a agarrou e puxou-a para junto de si. O aroma de rosas encheu o nariz da garota mais uma vez.

- Espera, Botan-chan... Na festa não foi servida a sobremesa que eu gosto... – Kurama disse com voz rouca, olhando-a calorosamente.

- Q-que so-sobremesa? - ela engasgou ao encarar o ruivo. Seu coração disparou dentro de seu peito.

- Esta. - Kurama sussurrou antes de pressionar seus lábios contra os dela.

Ao primeiro toque de seus lábios, ele a sentiu se afastar, mas ignorou sua luta, envolvendo seu braço direito em sua cintura. Ele a forçou a abrir sua boca e tocou seu queixo com sua mão livre. Sua língua invadiu a boca da garota e acabou com algum resquício de resistência que ela ainda tentava impor. Kurama a beijava lenta e docemente. O modo como ele envolvia os lábios da garota com os seus, o jeito como ele movia a língua lentamente empurrando a dela e instigando-a a fazer o mesmo, tudo isso estava deixando Botan extasiada.

O beijo não foi perfeito, foi muito, mas muito melhor do que ambos esperavam. A boca de Kurama era maravilhosa, Botan não queria que ele parasse nunca. _Kami-sama, seu beijo é tão quente!_ Ela estava tendo problemas para pensar com alguma clareza. Não se lembrava mais de onde estavam. Recordava-se em insistir para que ele a deixasse ir, recordava-se de perder seu pequeno embate com o ruivo e agora estava aqui, retribuindo o beijo. Por fim, ela acabou envolvendo seus braços no pescoço de Kurama e puxou-o para mais junto de si.

Kurama não queria que o beijo acabasse nunca, esse momento era um sonho que se tornava realidade... Ter Botan em seus braços parecia algo tão impossível a ele, a guia era tão pura e ele era um kitsune com terríveis manchas em seu passado. Ao ouvir os gemidos sensuais que a garota liberou quando sua língua suavemente esfregou contra a dela mais uma vez, ele soube que era hora de parar. Precisavam parar antes de fazer algo pelo qual ambos poderiam se arrepender futuramente. Pouco a pouco, ele diminuiu a intensidade do beijo até que finalmente foi capaz de afastar-se dela.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, o oxigênio quase extinto devido à intensidade do beijo. Ao voltar a raciocinar com lógica mais uma vez, Botan virou-se de costas para Kurama e não tinha coragem de encará-lo. Estava muito confusa com relação ao que tinha acontecido. Será que se deixaram levar pela brincadeira e foram longe demais? Ou o ruivo apenas estava brincando com os seus sentimentos? A guia não sabia a resposta para essas dúvidas.

Por outro lado, Kurama não tinha nenhuma dúvida em sua mente e muito menos em seu coração. O beijo provou o que ele já sabia: amava a garota de cabelos azuis como jamais amou nenhuma outra mulher; e o que é melhor: pôde comprovar que este sentimento é recíproco, ou jamais ela o deixaria beijá-la daquela forma. Mas sua já costumeira máscara de indiferença e frieza o impedia de confessar seus sentimentos para a amada, julgava que tal atitude se caracterizava como uma fraqueza. Por agora, não confessaria à garota que a amava.

Novamente um silêncio inábil caiu sobre eles, nenhum dos dois tinha palavras para expressar o que sentia naquele momento, mas essa situação uma hora teria de acabar e foi Botan quem resolveu se manifestar primeiro.

- Kurama, o que foi isso, o que de verdade está acontecendo? Nós não combinamos nada sobre a inclusão de beijos em nosso teatro. Me diz, por favor... – a guia falava pausadamente, mas era visível o nervosismo em sua voz.

Kurama respirou fundo para tentar espantar sua angústia. Lidar com emoções nunca fora um ponto forte do youko. Caminhou até a garota, enlaçando-a pela cintura e a fazendo se virar para poder fitá-la. Os olhos da guia refletiam ansiedade e medo, sua respiração estava sôfrega.

- Botan... Não precisamos fingir nada para ninguém, muito menos para nós mesmos. Vamos parar agora mesmo com essa brincadeira e fazer isso de verdade... – o ruivo então decidiu perguntar à divindade em um ato impulsivo – Você quer namorar comigo, Botan?

A garota ficou sem palavras, as emoções estavam causando um colapso em seu interior. _O que eu respondo para ele? O que sinto por Kurama?_ A guia estava perdida em seus pensamentos. _É verdade que fiquei mui__to incomodada ao ver a forma como Ayumi e todas as outras garotas se insinuavam para ele, mas será que era ciúmes? E quando ele lutou contra Karasu, não foi apenas preocupação por um amigo. Tive muito medo de que naquele momento Kurama fosse morrer e que eu nunca mais teria a chance de vê-lo novamente, olhar esses belos olhos verdes..._ Botan continuava com seu longo monólogo mental, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do ruivo e de sua questão.

- Eu entendo se você precisar de um tempo para pensar Botan, e prometo respeitar sua decisão, seja ela qual for. – o rapaz interrompeu a longa meditação da guia com um murmúrio, mostrando sua decepção e tristeza pela hesitação dela.

Foi então que Botan voltou à realidade e percebeu que estava magoando o ruivo com seu silêncio. Em um ato impulsivo tão característico dela, ela pulou no pescoço de Kurama com um enorme sorriso e lágrimas em seus grandes olhos rosados.

- Me desculpe pela demora em te responder, Kurama-kun. Eu estou muito contente em saber que você quer assumir nosso namoro de verdade. – ela disse com uma felicidade imensa e afagou o rosto do belo rapaz, que aproveitou para apreciar o gesto de carinho da garota. – A minha resposta é sim, eu aceito ser sua namorada, _Shu-chan._

O ruivo não se aguentou de tanta felicidade e beijou mais uma vez a guia espiritual antes de acompanhá-la até o topo da escadaria. Se beijaram mais uma vez e se despediram neste que foi um dia muito especial para os dois. Botan já deslizava a porta do templo para entrar quando Kurama a chamou e a beijou mais uma vez, para enfim ir embora. Não poderia deixar de sentir os lábios dela nos seus uma última vez...

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: mais um capítulo postado, esses dois transpiram romance pelos poros... :D **

**Espero que estejam gostando, e se for digno, me deixem saber o que acharam, comentários são sempre bem-vindos e são combustível e estímulo para os autores... ^_^ **

**Até o próximo capítulo... beijinhos!**

_*Apenas uma suposição, já que tanto no mangá quanto no anime não sabemos a real idade da Botan, mas como ela é uma Reigen, é possível imaginar que ela tenha entre 300 e 500 anos. Já no caso de Kurama, há uma menção de Yomi (ep. 101 do anime) afirmando que o kitsune possa ter mais ou menos 1000 anos ("E__sperei que você viesse me ajudar, mas você não veio. Mil anos se passaram e você nunca apareceu.")__, então pode-se supor que Kurama Youko tenha entre 700 e 1500 anos. _:P


	4. Mantenha a calma, Kurama-kun!

Capítulo 4: Mantenha a calma, Kurama-kun!

Um mês se passou e após oficializar seu namoro com Botan, as cartas finalmente pararam de abarrotar o armário de Kurama. _Elas devem ter percebido que sou dedicado somente a Botan-chan. Como não seria? Eu a busco todas as manhãs e a levo para casa todas as noites. E o melhor de tudo, Ayumi não me incomoda mais. _Ele pensou com um sorriso maroto em seu belo rosto.

- Pensando em mim, Shu-chan? - Botan perguntou docemente enquanto caminhava em direção ao ruivo.

- Sim, Bo-chan. Você sempre está nos meus pensamentos, _koishii__._ – o kitsune sussurrou enquanto estendeu a mão e roçou seus dedos na bochecha da garota.

- Ah... - ela murmurou e sorriu para ele. Apesar de aceitar a proposta de namoro de Kurama, os dois haviam se beijado apenas no dia em que a proposta fora feita. Essa foi uma exigência de Botan, ela gostaria que as coisas entre eles fossem mudando naturalmente, sem forçar a situação. Embora tenha aceitado a condição da divindade, o ruivo se sentia desapontado. _Deus! Quero tanto beijá-la novamente._

- Você está bem, Botan? Sinto que você quer me pedir um favor. – o kitsune falou e, quando a garota olhou para ele, este piscou marotamente para ela.

- Venha no templo da Mestra Genkai sábado à noite. – ela pediu envergonhada.

Kurama se esforçou para não rir. Obter informações vindas de Botan revelou-se ser uma tarefa cada vez mais difícil à medida que os dias passavam. Embora a garota tenha superado a vergonha inicial de ser sua namorada, ela nunca conseguiu superar sua timidez em relação a ele, especialmente se precisasse pedir algum favor.

- Por quê?

- Preciso de ajuda em química. - ela olhou para longe. É tão difícil encarar o belo kitsune quando ele a arrelia tanto, deixando-a tão envergonhada. Afinal ele tem séculos de malícia!

Kurama se divertia muito com a menina envergonhada, e por isso decidiu provocá-la ainda mais a abraçando bem apertado.

- Qual química? A química que existe entre nós e de como seu corpo reage sempre que estou perto?

- _Baka_! - Botan se irritou e lutou para fugir do aperto do ruivo. _Eu teria lhe dado um tapa se ele não fosse rápido o suficiente para pegar minha mão. Maldita raposa! Como ele ousa rir de mim assim?_ A deidade pensou, notando o brilho de divertimento nos olhos esmeraldas, e de como seu riso derretia sua raiva.

A garota de cabelos azuis tentou se acalmar e lhe passou um sermão digno para que a maioria dos professores dirigisse aos seus alunos.

- Ser uma deusa da morte não exige um conhecimento supremo em química, seu idiota! Você tem que entender que isso é algo novo para mim. - ela desabafou. A garota estava prestes a continuar falando, mas a boca de Kurama cobriu a sua em um beijo rápido.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Você está certa, desculpe-me, Botan-chan. Eu só estava brincando com você. - Kurama disse humildemente com olhinhos de cachorrinho carente. Como ela poderia recusar seu pedido de perdão?

- Então você vai me ajudar? - Botan perguntou esperançosa, sabendo muito bem qual seria sua resposta. O ruivo nunca recusou qualquer coisa a ela, e a garota estava ficando mal acostumada com isso.

- Como posso dizer não a você, minha deusa? - ele perguntou e piscou para ela. - Tenho que ir agora, docinho, te vejo mais tarde.

* * *

_**Alguns dias depois...**_

- Ei, Keiko, Kura... quero dizer, Shuichi está aqui, traga mais um _bowl _de ramen, por favor. - Yusuke gritou quando Kurama se juntou a ele e Kuwabara na mesa.

- Sim, aqui está, Kurama-san. - disse Keiko enquanto servia a comida para ele.

- Obrigado, Keiko-san, como você está hoje? – o ruivo perguntou enquanto separava os _hashis_ e começou a comer.

- Estou bem. Como estão as coisas entre você e Botan-chan? – a morena perguntou. Tinha ouvido de Yusuke sobre a simulação de Botan e Kurama e, secretamente, torcia para que não demorasse muito para que eles acabem juntos. _Será bom para Kurama ter uma namorada, e Botan __é a garota __perfeita para ele_, pensou.

O rosto do ruivo se iluminou com a mera menção do nome de Botan. Ele foi ao templo de Genkai na noite passada, como Botan havia lhe pedido, e se divertiram muito, o tempo todo Kurama roubava beijos da divindade, o que ela achava que fosse mais do que o necessário. Eles realmente "estudaram" química demais...

- Ela está muito bem. Por que você não vai visitá-la qualquer dia desses lá no templo de Genkai. Botan ficará lá com a mestra Genkai e Yukina-san. - Kurama sugeriu.

- Ei, Keiko, por que não vamos juntos? Eu quero ver Yukina-chan. - disse Kuwabara, juntando-se à conversa assim que ouviu o nome de Yukina.

- Tenho certeza de que Hiei adoraria saber disso. - Yusuke sussurrou no ouvido de Kurama, logo após os dois caíram na risada.

- Keiko-san, mais um ramen, por favor. - um cliente chamou a atenção da morena.

- Tenho que ir, hoje o restaurante está muito agitado. Vou visitá-la assim que puder Kurama-san. - ela disse ao ruivo e levantou-se para atender o cliente que a havia chamado.

* * *

Os rapazes saíram do restaurante e estavam a caminho de uma casa de jogos quando cinco arruaceiros os abordaram a fim de se meterem em briga.

- Ora, ora, se não é o famoso Minamino da universidade Daigaku. - o líder do grupo disse com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Eu não te conheço, nunca te vi. -Kurama disse educadamente para o rapaz que o ameaçava. Não gostaria de criar nenhum problema, agora que descobriu que estes baderneiros o conhecem.

E de repente do nada, Hiei desceu de uma árvore próxima a eles. Obviamente, o baixinho estava curioso para ver o que aconteceria entre os dois grupos.

- Você é um tolo, kitsune. Por que está sendo tão educado com eles, quando sabe muito bem o que eles querem de você?

- Tô precisando botar meu esqueleto pra funcionar. A luta vai ser boa hoje. Você não concorda comigo, Kuwabara? - Yusuke disse, já estalando os dedos, em um sinal claro de que estava se aquecendo para a batalha.

Antes que Kuwabara pudesse responder, Kurama estendeu a mão para detê-los.

- Afastem-se. Eu vou cuidar deles. – o ruivo disse em uma voz calma.

- Você? Você deve estar brincando. Eu sempre te odiei por roubar todas as atenções para si, mas você foi longe demais por fazer minha irmã entrar em depressão quando descobriu que você tem uma namorada. Aquela menina bonita de cabelos azuis, mas sem nenhuma inteligência. E agora, você tem que pagar caro por isso! - o rapaz berrou, seus olhos brilhavam de tanta raiva.

- Repita o que disse seu imbecil! Você nem a conhece direito para ficar falando besteiras. - Kurama rosnou e mandou sua calma para o inferno. _Ninguém insulta minha Botan e fica por isso mesmo!_ Ele prometeu a si próprio.

- Você está tentando me assustar, bonitinho? E agora, vai encarar ou está com medo de machucar esse seu lindo rostinho? – o líder do bando vociferou.

Antes que o rapaz pudesse reagir, Kurama já havia lhe desferido um soco no estômago e ele caiu de joelhos. Não só ele, mas seus companheiros também não puderam nem agir. Subestimara a capacidade de luta de Shuichi, pensando que o ruivo fosse apenas um rapaz bem educado e delicado, que não soubesse nem como se portar em uma briga. Ele se esquecera da informação importante sobre os amigos de Minamino. Urameshi e Kuwabara são arruaceiros conhecidos. E quem é este gótico baixinho? Ele parece perigoso também.

- Shuichi, por que você derrubou todos eles sozinho? Nós queríamos nos divertir também, sabia. - Yusuke disse girando seu punho no ar.

- Ninguém insulta minha Botan e fica por isso mesmo! - Kurama respondeu calmamente. Isso foi tudo que o líder do grupo ouviu antes de desmaiar.

As pessoas que testemunharam a briga e que conheciam os rapazes nela envolvidos começaram a espalhar os feitos do ruivo. Não esperavam que o delicado Shuichi pudesse lutar tão bem assim. Sempre acharam que Shuichi fosse um pouco afeminado e que fosse adepto de tardes pacíficas em seu quarto ou em bibliotecas mergulhado nos estudos. Estavam errados. Pela garota que o ruivo ama, ele pode, sem dúvida, matar um homem.

* * *

_**Duas semanas depois...**_

- Mas que droga de chuva! - Botan resmungou enquanto desmontava seu guarda-chuva. - Por que é que tem que chover justo agora?

A deidade continuou a reclamar sobre quão inoportuna estava sendo essa chuva bem na hora em que estava prestes a se encontrar com Kurama. Ela não percebeu um vulto deslocar-se atrás dela.

- Ei! Qual seu nome? - Uma voz fria foi ouvida atrás dela e quando a garota se virou, ficou cara a cara com um rapaz alto e loiro, da mesma altura de Kurama, com os olhos de um azul tão profundo que ela jamais tinha visto.

- Eu? Sou Botan Kurama, e você? - Ela perguntou nervosamente. Não conseguia olhar nos olhos penetrantes do estranho.

- Sou Ryu Masato. Muito prazer em conhecê-la. - ele estendeu a mão para ela.

- Muito prazer. – a guia respondeu relutante. _Eu acho que seria indelicado não responder. Kurama-kun certamente iria me passar um sermão de duas horas sobre boas maneiras__._ Pensou e começou a sorrir com as imagens do ruivo bancando o professor autoritário que se formaram em sua mente.

- O que é tão engraçado? - Ryu perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Hein?

- Você estava sorrindo. - Ryu sorriu calorosamente. - Achei que você tivesse pensado que eu fosse engraçado.

- Ah, não, é que eu me lembrei de uma coisa engraçada, não tem nada a ver com você. - Botan balançou a cabeça freneticamente. _Acho que sorrir sem motivo também é falta de educação__._

- Você é nova por aqui? Esta é a primeira vez que te vejo. – o rapaz olhou diretamente para seus olhos. Olhos incrivelmente rosados, tão lindos.

A garota estremeceu e virou o rosto para fugir de seu olhar intenso.

- Sim, Ryu-san, eu sou uma estudante de intercâmbio. – ela respondeu. Sentia-se estranha, começou a temer o rapaz loiro, mas ele parecia ser uma pessoa amigável. Ela começou a recuar para trás. - Eu estou atrasada, realmente preciso ir... Ai!

Botan escorregou numa poça d'água, mas antes que pudesse cair no chão, Ryu a segurou firme em seus braços. Ela começou a se sentir desconfortável e a tremer de medo.

- Você deve ter cuidado, pode se machucar. - ele disse em voz baixa, não a liberando de seus braços.

Neste momento, Kurama chegou e viu Botan nos braços de Ryu Masato. _Sua Botan nos braços de outro homem! Sua Botan!_ _Ainda mais sendo este homem Ryu Masato!_ Ele não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos. Algo dentro dele de repente explodiu.

Tentou passar pelos dois sem ser notado, mas seu maldito cabelo vermelho é impossível de passar despercebido.

- Shu-chan! - Botan chamou aliviada, conseguindo se desvencilhar dos braços de Ryu.

- Botan. - disse friamente Kurama. A guia começou a tremer de novo. – Vejo que você tem companhia.

Botan congelou ao ouvir as palavras do ruivo. Ela tentou caminhar em direção a ele, mas quando deu um passo para frente e ele deu um passo para trás a olhando friamente, permaneceu em seu lugar.

- Shu-chan, este é Ry...

- Eu sei muito bem quem ele é, Botan. - Kurama a interrompeu asperamente.

Botan recuou, chocada com o comportamento de Kurama. Ela nunca o tinha visto tão frio antes, exceto quando estava em batalhas. Sua frieza agora, se comparada com a de Hiei, tornaria o portador das chamas negras uma pessoa super sensível. Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos cantos dos olhos rosados da garota.

- Ora, Minamino, como você pode tratá-la assim? - Ryu perguntou, olhando para Botan, e em seguida, para o ruivo.

- Fique fora disso, Masato. - Kurama o olhou, com o mesmo brilho no olhar que direcionava a seus inimigos. Nem de longe o kitsune lembrava o calmo e gentil Shuichi Minamino.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou embora. Espero vê-la novamente, Botan-san. - Ryu disse antes de sair. Ele tinha ouvido rumores sobre a briga de duas semanas atrás e não gostaria nem um pouco de ser espancado por Minamino.

Quando Ryu já estava fora de vista, Kurama começou a andar novamente, com a clara intenção de deixar Botan sozinha. _Como ela pôde fazer isso, depois de aceitar ser minha namorada?_

- Kurama-kun? - Botan sussurrou, finalmente o chamando por seu nome real agora que estavam sozinhos.

- O que você quer? - Kurama perguntou, ainda usando o mesmo tom frio.

- Não, não é nada.

Quando o ruivo retomou a caminhada, a guia entrou em pânico. _Eu não posso deixá-lo ir embora assim tão nervoso!_ Gritou mentalmente.

- Você virá amanhã à noite no templo de Genkai? Ainda preciso de ajuda em química. - ela pediu humildemente, na esperança de que Kurama não estivesse tão bravo com ela a ponto de esquecer-se sobre sua promessa de ajudá-la.

Kurama parou e, de costas para ela, disse friamente:

- Por que você não pede ao seu outro namorado para ajudá-la? – e então se afastou.

_Meu outro o que?_ Botan ficou petrificada ao ouvir essas palavras. _Ryu-san não é meu namorado, Kurama-kun. Ele nunca será, porque meu namorado __é e __será sempre você!_ Ela queria dizer para ele ouvir, mas o rapaz já estava muito longe. Seus joelhos de repente ficaram moles, a guia então se ajoelhou e as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair há momentos atrás agora corriam livremente como cascatas em seu belo rosto.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_Mas como sofre a pobre da Botan, coitadinha... E o Kurama, tirando conclusões precipitadas. Realmente lidar com as emoções são o ponto fraco do youko... Enfim, mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado, por favor, deixem seus comentários, esse é meu momento de alegria! :D_

_Beijinhos e até a próxima! :)_


	5. Meu infeliz herói

Capítulo 5: Meu infeliz herói

Kurama estava em seu quarto estudando, concentrado em um de seus inúmeros trabalhos da faculdade, quando de repente um vulto adentrou pela janela.

- Hiei. - Kurama disse, sem sequer olhar para o koorime.

- Você é um tolo por deixá-la ir assim. - Hiei disse, de pé, perto da janela. Obviamente estava falando sobre Botan.

- Os dois meses de férias que Koenma deu a ela estão quase terminando. Na próxima semana, Botan voltará ao Reikai. – o ruivo tentou desconversar, tanto quanto pôde. Dói muito saber que, para a garota, tudo foi apenas um jogo e nada mais.

- Hn. Você espera que eu acredite nisso? Eu não sou baka, kitsune, você é. Você foi controlado por uma emoção humana e fraca chamada amor. - Hiei retorquiu com arrogância, sabendo muito bem que cada uma dessas palavras poderia cortar o coração de seu amigo, como sua katana faria.

- E quanto a você, Hiei? Você não ama Yukina, também? Não fique se vangloriando para cima de mim e me dizendo que fiquei fraco só porque eu não sei lidar com o amor. Sempre vejo a forma de como seu amor por Yukina desmonta sua concentração, principalmente quando Kuwabara está perto dela, e você nem mesmo pode dizer a ela que é seu irmão. - Kurama rosnou, com seus olhos brilhando de raiva, quase dourados, em sinal claro de que o youko dentro dele queria sair e enfrentar seu amigo.

Como num passe de mágica, a expressão arrogante de Hiei desapareceu, mostrando sua angústia quando olhou para o kitsune.

- Por isso que eu te digo, não cometa o mesmo erro que eu. Não a deixe ir, diga a ela como você se sente, Kurama. Ou você vai experimentar a mesma dor que estou sentindo agora. Não seja baka. Seja mais esperto que eu... e eu sei que você é, kitsune. – o pequeno youkai disse e, após isso, se foi.

* * *

- Botan-chan, você precisa descansar agora. Ele não vem mais. - Yukina preocupou-se por sua amiga. Já se passavam das onze da noite de sábado e Botan ainda esperava por Kurama, sentada na varanda do templo.

- Obrigada, Yukina-chan, mas Kurama-kun já vai chegar. Ele me prometeu. – a divindade sorriu fracamente para a donzela de gelo, com os olhos rosados cheios de lágrimas. _Não me d__ê__ um bolo, Kurama-kun... Eu sei que você vir__á._ Ela pensava desesperada.

Yukina suspirou. Gostaria muito de ajudar Botan em qualquer coisa que fosse possível. A menina de cabelos azulados não tinha comido nada, disse que ela e Kurama iriam jantar juntos.

- Botan-chan, já são onze da noite. - disse ela pacientemente. Sabe o quanto a amiga ama Kurama, poderia ver isso nos olhos da deidade sempre que Kurama estava por perto.

- Ele virá, eu sei que ele virá. Ele veio na semana passada e na semana anterior, lembra? - Botan disse em uma falsa esperança. _Ela está chorando de novo__..._ Yukina pensou. Sentiu muita pena da guia neste momento.

- Botan-chan...

Botan chorava copiosamente. Yukina a abraçou e brincou com seu cabelo.

- Vamos, Botan-chan, você precisa descansar. Eu vou acordá-la se ele chegar e procurar por você. Você precisa de muita energia para estudar química, lembra?

- Está bem, vou descansar agora. Kurama-kun vai ficar com raiva se eu cair no sono durante estudos. E isso não será nada bom. - a guia levantou-se, desejou boa noite a Yukina e foi para seu quarto. A fome e dor de cabeça a devastavam.

Yukina suspirou novamente. Convencer Botan a ir para a cama foi realmente difícil, e a pequena youkai não sabia o que iria dizer à amiga quando esta acordar pela manhã e descobrir que o ruivo não apareceu. Seria uma tarefa bem mais complicada.

* * *

- Shuichi-chan, estou feliz em ver você! - Ayumi cumprimentou o ruivo com muita alegria enquanto caminhava em direção a ele.

Kurama gelou por dentro. _E agora?_ – Bom dia, Nakano-san. - ele cumprimentou educadamente, colocando o máximo de entusiasmo em sua voz quanto possível.

- E então, como foi seu final de semana, Shuichi-chan? – Ayum perguntou, não sendo afetada pela falta de atenção do rapaz para com sua pessoa.

Kurama fingiu ouvi-la, mas logo se perdeu quando avistou Botan caminhando em sua direção, com a cabeça baixa. O ruivo queria ficar com ela quando de repente uma figura apareceu do nada e começou a falar com a guia. Ele viu Botan dar de ombros, entregar seus livros ao indivíduo e continuar andando, com a cabeça ainda voltada para baixo.

- Masato. - ele sussurrou.

Quando Botan estava a alguns metros de distância dele, ela olhou por cima dos ombros e encontrou os olhos verdes de Kurama olhando para ela. Não estavam frios, mas também não estavam acolhedores e gentis, estavam indiferentes, como se ela fosse uma estranha a ele.

- Shu-chan... – a guia caminhou em direção a ele. Gostaria muito de desfazer o mal-entendido entre eles.

- Nakano-san, eu já vou indo. Tenho algumas coisas muito importantes para fazer. – o ruivo disse, sem desviar o olhar de Botan. Estava cego de ciúmes e raiva, nem sequer notou os olhos vermelhos e inchados da garota, pois ela havia passado toda a noite passada chorando.

Botan abaixou a cabeça quando o kitsune saiu. Ayumi e Ryu puderam ver lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. A garota foi embora sem dizer uma palavra.

- Eu fiz o que você me pediu para fazer, Ayumi-san. A situação entre eles está péssima. - Ryu disse, ainda olhando para Botan que caminhava pelo corredor lotado.

- Não se contente com pouco, Ryu-kun. Você a que, não é mesmo? – Ayumi sorriu de forma maligna, a expressão doce que somente reservara pra Shuichi se fora junto com o ruivo.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito. - Ryu suspirou. Desde que colocou seus olhos em Botan, o rapaz não a tirava da cabeça. Ele a desejava, e muito.

- É claro que isso me diz respeito, baka! Se Shuichi-chan a ama de verdade, não tenha dúvidas que eles voltarão a ficar juntos. Mas isso não vai acontecer, porque você não vai permitir, não é? – Ayumi disse com um brilho demoníaco em seus olhos.

- Eu cuidarei disso. - Ryu encerrou a conversa. Pensava em como teria Botan para si e não imaginava que houvesse outro jeito senão apelar para a maneira mais difícil à menina de cabelos azuis. Ele deixou Ayumi sozinha, com seu sorriso maligno estampado em seu rosto.

* * *

- Onde está você, Kurama-kun? - Botan murmurou enquanto saía do fora do prédio da faculdade. Já estava escuro, a garota olhou para seu relógio e não tinha visto nenhum sinal do ruivo ainda. Naquele mesmo dia, prometera a si mesma que falaria com ele antes de retornar ao Reikai, no dia seguinte à tarde. _Onde diabos você se meteu?_ Sua mente gritou. Então, ouviu passos atrás de si.

- Shu-chan! – gritou aliviada por um momento.

- Não, Botan-san. Sou eu, Ryu. Já está tarde, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – o rapaz perguntou, caminhando em direção a ela e olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- Estou procurando por Shu-chan. Você não o viu? – a guia perguntou nervosa. Ryu ao que parece a estava seguindo e, agora estando a sós com ele, aumentava ainda mais essa sensação de desconforto.

- Ah, Minamino... Ele já saiu. E há um bom tempo já.

- Oh... – a garota suspirou em pura decepção. - Acho que é melhor eu ir agora, então.

- Espere, eu vou lhe dar uma carona. Vai ser mais rápido para você chegar em casa, não é mesmo? - Ele sugeriu, já conduzindo Botan até seu carro.

- Obrigada, Ryu-san. – a divindade disse antes de entrar em seu carro.

Eles chegaram ao templo de Genkai. Saíram do carro e começaram a subir os degraus que levam ao portão do templo. Quando chegaram ao pátio, Botan rapidamente percebeu a escuridão e lembrou-se de que Genkai e Yukina iriam sair e chegariam bem tarde da noite.

Ryu também notou a escuridão e sorriu para si mesmo. _Isto será tão fácil como tomar um doce de uma criança_, pensou.

- Ryu-san...

- Você está sozinha, Botan-san? - ele não poderia deixar de perguntar para ter certeza, e deu um passo à frente.

- Sim, Ryu-s...

O rapaz não a deixou terminar o que estava prestes a dizer. Ele rapidamente pressionou seus lábios nos dela e beijou-a com grande força. Sentiu sua resistência, porém agarrou seus braços para prendê-la.

A mente de Botan gritava, ela sabia que corria grande perigo, contudo não sabia o que fazer. Lutou muito e, finalmente, mordeu a língua de Ryu quando ele a colocou em sua boca. Ele xingou em voz alta, liberando a boca da menina por um tempo, quando ela gritou por socorro.

* * *

Kurama estava caminhando em direção ao templo de Genkai. A mestra o pediu para que viesse até o templo para que fizesse companhia a Botan, e como o local era muito isolado, ela não gostaria que a guia ficasse sozinha. Ele viu o carro de Ryu estacionado em frente à grande escadaria. Decidiu não seguir adiante, pois tinha medo de ver o depravado e Botan juntos. Mas seus instintos diziam-lhe outra coisa. Colocou seu pé direito no primeiro degrau, quando ouviu um grito horripilante.

- Kurama-kun! Ajuda-me, por Kami-Sama! - Botan gritou tão alto quanto ela poderia, no entanto, sabia que ninguém poderia ouvi-la. Não em um lugar tão isolado como o templo da mestra.

- Cale a boca, sua vagabunda! Olhe o que você fez comigo! - Ryu bradou com raiva, agarrando-a com força pelos cabelos. - Você acha que o seu Romeu irá ajudá-la agora, é? Esqueça isso! - ele rosnou para ela.

A garota chorava muito, de terror ou nojo, não tinha certeza. _Ryu está certo, Kurama-kun não vem mais. Ele me odeia_. Pensou tristemente enquanto olha para o canalha, com enorme pavor do que estava por vir.

Kurama chegou até o pátio e viu tudo o que se passava ali. Botan estava chorando enquanto Ryu a segura pelos cabelos com força, muito próxima de si. Seus lindos cabelos azulados que ele muitas vezes afagou quando estavam juntos. Seu cabelo tão macio, que pertencia somente a ele e seu toque. O ruivo balançou a cabeça com raiva, seu ódio crescendo apenas ao ver a maneira como este traste imundo tratava sua mulher com tamanha aspereza.

Ryu olhou para a bela mulher em seus braços e desejou beijá-la à força mais uma vez. No entanto, nunca conseguiu tocar os lábios dela novamente. Sentiu que alguém o tinha agarrado pelas costas e o separado de Botan, o jogando bruscamente no chão. Com o impacto da queda, ele perdeu momentaneamente seus sentidos, mas assim que os recuperou, pôde reconhecer o borrão vermelho à sua frente. Levantou sua cabeça para encontrar-se olhando diretamente nos olhos de esmeralda de Shuichi, que brilhavam de raiva.

Chocado com a raiva que viu nos olhos do ruivo, demorou a perceber que Botan correu para sua segurança até os braços do Minamino. Este a abraçou tão apertado quanto podia.

- Você jamais irá tocá-la novamente. - Kurama disse com a voz mais fria que a guia jamais tinha ouvido, o que a fez estremecer. Se tremeu quando ele falou com ela naquele dia, em que conheceu Ryu, sua voz agora estava dez vezes mais fria do que naquela vez. Então percebeu que não poderia deixar o medo dominá-la, decidiu segurá-lo perto de si.

Ryu recuou e engoliu em seco. Nunca pensou que o doce Shuichi Minamino poderia ser assim tão assustador quando estava bravo. Ele instintivamente deu um passo para trás.

- E a punição por tocá-la de forma tão covarde é MORRER! - Kurama rugiu e partiu pra cima do bastardo, deixando Botan atônita e sem ação. Nunca a garota viu Kurama agir de forma tão impulsiva e descontrolada, ele não dava a menor chance a Ryu, o cobria de socos e chutes por todo o corpo. Foi quando a guia percebeu que os olhos do kitsune começaram a ser tomados por um tom dourado, um sinal claro de que o Youko estava querendo assumir o controle da situação.

- Seu bastardo, você pagará com sua própria vida insignificante, nunca mais irá encostar um só dedo nela! – o ruivo disse em um tom de voz mais grave, que pertencia ao seu lado youkai, enquanto começou a esganar seu oponente, trancando sua passagem de ar. Botan já conseguia ver algumas mechas prateadas nos cabelos flamejantes de Kurama e teve a impressão de que suas unhas estavam ficando mais pontiagudas, o que confirmou quando viu o sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço de Ryu. Então ela decidiu intervir.

- Pare, Kurama-kun, por favor, já chega, você vai matá-lo! – suplicou em um grito desesperado, na esperança de que conseguiria impedir o kitsune de cometer uma besteira.

- Indivíduos como este verme são melhores estando mortos. Sua vida não vale nada. - disse ele calmamente, sem sequer olhar para ela, continuando a apertar o pescoço do pobre infeliz.

- Mas, Kurama-kun, se você matá-lo, o Reikai irá prendê-lo novamente e desta vez não terá uma redução de pena ajudando o detetive sobrenatural em suas missões! Não haverá perdão, você sabe que um youkai não deve matar um ser humano comum, por pior que ele seja! Pare por favor! Eu não quero que você fique preso, desta vez o senhor Koenma não será compreensivo, muito menos o rei Enma, por favor! – a menina suplicava insistentemente se agarrando aos braços do ruivo, chorando sem parar. Ryu há muito já estava desmaiado.

Ao fitar os orbes ametistas tomadas pelas lágrimas, os olhos dourados de Kurama readquiriram o tom verde esmeralda de sempre e o ruivo pôde enfim acalmar seu lado demoníaco.

- Tudo bem, Botan. Vou poupar a vida dele não porque ele merece, mas por você. Não quero que você sofra por minha causa.

A menina parou de chorar e, agradecida, abraçou o ruivo com uma sensação de alívio enorme. Estava feliz por evitar que o kitsune cometesse uma loucura. Enquanto isso, Ryu ficou esquecido a alguns metros deles, teve sua vida poupada, isso já era o bastante, não conseguiria curar seus ferimentos após ter tentado alguma coisa com ela à força. Não iria despertar tão cedo.

- Obrigada, Kurama-kun, por me ajudar e por parar no momento certo, não o matando. Mas, por que você está aqui?- perguntou, com um fio de esperança em sua voz. Queria saber se ele veio aqui para conversar com ela e para acertarem suas diferenças.

- Mestra Genkai me pediu para te fazer companhia, já que ficaria sozinha hoje à noite. Foi por isso que vim. Agora que você está bem, vou embora. - Kurama respondeu, ainda não a olhando, e já começava a se afastar para sair.

- Espere, Kurama-kun, por favor, não vá ainda. Eu preciso muito falar com você. - pediu Botan, correndo em direção a ele e só parando quando estava a poucos metros de distância dele. Ficou tensa quando viu que o kitsune não iria se virar para encará-la.

- Não temos nada para conversar. – o rapaz disse, com sua voz totalmente livre de emoções, nem mesmo parando de caminhar.

A guia se enfureceu. _Nada para conversar? Eu tenho muitas coisas para dizer a você, seu kitsune idiota!_ Pensou com raiva. Ela bateu o pé no chão e gritou.

- Se você me odeia tanto assim, você deveria ter deixado esse idiota me estuprar.

Kurama de repente parou de andar e se virou para ela. O coração de Botan batia descontroladamente. _Consegui! Ele vai ficar e então poderemos conversar._

Entretanto, suas palavras não atingiram o coração do youko.

- Cuide de si mesma, Botan-chan. Eu não quero ver você se machucar ou chorar na minha frente de novo. - em seguida, o ruivo desapareceu na escuridão.

Botan sorriu tristemente enquanto as lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

– Eu te amo, Kurama-kun. - disse suavemente, antes de entrar no templo. Então entrou e se trancou em seu quarto, chorando até cair no sono.

* * *

_Continua..._

N/A: Coitada da Botan, como ela sofre! [:D ]

Mais um capítulo postado, embora eu não achei que esse ficou bom, enfim aguardo seus comentários e agradeço de coração a todos que estão lendo e a todos que me deixaram seus recadinhos... ^_^ !

Beijinhos e até a próxima! [:) ]


	6. Temos um problema

Capítulo 6: Temos um problema

* * *

_Eu te amo, Kurama-kun..._ Estas palavras ainda ecoavam na mente de Kurama. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de procurar a guia de almas. Gostaria de conversar com Botan, fazer as pazes com ela e pegá-la em seu colo. Agarrá-la, abraçá-la dentro de seus braços com toda sua força e beijá-la com toda a paixão que a garota desperta nele. Beijá-la para mostrá-la o quanto significa a ele, o que não conseguia expressar em palavras. Mas ele não o fez. Por causa de seu orgulho. Por causa de seu estúpido orgulho. _Sim, eu sou um estúpido__..._ Admitiu a si mesmo.

O ruivo se sentia ferido, portanto decidiu machucar a deidade também, para fazê-la perceber como o inconveniente com Ryu foi doloroso para ele. Mal sabia ele que a dor que ele infligiu à garota machucou mais a si mesmo do que a ela. E agora, ela se foi. Não tinha sequer a menor ideia de onde ela poderia estar. Provavelmente no Reikai, para trabalhar de novo para Koenma. Gostaria tanto de vê-la, sentia como se seu coração tivesse se rasgado em mil pedaços...

* * *

- Kurama, você pode pelo menos me dizer o que está acontecendo? - Yusuke perguntou bastante irritado. Estava falando por quase duas horas e duvidava que Kurama tivesse ouvido uma só palavra do que falou.

- Eu sinto falta dela, Yusuke. – o ruivo admitiu. Sua máscara calma habitual agora expressava a dor que está sentindo. _Como eu adoraria estar com ela._

Yusuke sorriu fracamente. Bingo! Eu sabia que Kurama está apaixonado por Botan. Ele comemorou mentalmente.

- Sei... você vai atrás dela, certo?

- Eu não sei. – o kitsune respondeu, recusando-se a admitir suas emoções por agora. Se o que Hiei disse for verdade, que ele está apaixonado por Botan, ele ainda não está pronto para admitir isso. Ainda não. A única pessoa que ele amava declaradamente é Shiori, sua mãe humana, e por enquanto duvidava que o que sente por Botan poderia ser medido no mesmo nível.

- Você tem certeza? – o moreno perguntou, esperando pacientemente para que Kurama admita seus sentimentos por Botan. Seus sentimentos reais. Ele sabe que o kitsune ainda está confuso porque esta é provavelmente a primeira vez que passa por essa situação.

- Tudo que eu sei é que eu sou um idiota, e a deixei escapar de mim. – o rapaz balançou a cabeça com tristeza, tomado pelo arrependimento.

- Ei, ainda não é tarde para corrigir essa situação, sabia? Tudo que você tem a fazer é pedir desculpas a ela e tudo ficará bem. - Yusuke sorriu, dando a seu amigo alguma esperança.

- Kurama-kun. - a voz de uma garota foi ouvida arás deles, em seguida ela se aproximou da mesa de Yusuke e Kurama.

- Hinageshi! - Yusuke falou surpreso e se virou para olhar para Kurama que, neste momento da chegada da menina da balsa ruiva, acabou ficando mais magoado do que nunca. _Eu sabia, Botan está me evitando... se ela não estivesse, estaria aqui conosco agora e não Hinageshi__..._ Kurama pensou triste.

- Kurama-kun! - Hinageshi repetiu aflita.

O ruivo voltou à sua expressão calma novamente e olhou para ela.

- O que foi Hinageshi?

- O senhor Koenma deseja vê-lo imediatamente. - Hinageshi informou e a seguir viu Yusuke se levantar. - Não, não você, Yusuke-kun. Senhor Koenma disse que apenas Kurama-kun deve vir em sua presença.

- Mas...

- Está tudo bem, Yusuke, eu voltarei em breve. - Kurama se levantou para seguir a jovem guia de almas.

* * *

- Pode entrar! - Koenma respondeu quando ouviu a batida na porta de sua sala. Ele de repente ficou tenso quando Hinageshi entrou e atrás dela estava Kurama, parecendo realmente muito calmo. Koenma começou a rezar para que sua morte não aconteça hoje.

- Qual o problema, Koenma? – o kitsune perguntou, se dirigindo a ele de uma maneira informal. Os detetives sobrenaturais tinham sido autorizados a tratar Koenma em uma maneira menos pomposa.

- Nós temos um problema. – o príncipe do Reikai disse categoricamente, olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes do ruivo. _Oh, meu Kami-sama e meu pai, Enma-Daioh__...__ Eu ainda quero viver!_ Ele dizia para si mesmo mentalmente.

- O que aconteceu? - Kurama perguntou curioso. _Normalmente, quando temos um problema, Koenma envia Botan para reportar a Yusuke e não a mim_, pensou. _Onde está Botan__,__ afinal de contas?_ Perguntou-se. O rapaz usou seus sentidos extras e sensíveis de kitsune para buscar a energia espiritual da divindade. Nada.

- Botan desapareceu. - Koenma, soltou a bomba de uma vez, e em seguida, fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e continuou. - No Makai.

Os olhos esverdeados do kitsune se arregalaram e a seguir se estreitaram, tornando-se dourados. Em uma fração de segundos, Kurama agarrou o colarinho de Koenma e levantou-lhe a sete palmos do chão.

- O que você fez com ela, seu bastardo?

- Nada, eu não fiz nada! Por favor, Kurama, me põe no chão e deixe-me explicar. – o rapaz de cabelos castanhos parecia realmente assustado. Kurama poderia matá-lo em menos de um segundo e ele sabe muito bem disso. _Realmente é minha culpa o fato de Botan estar desaparecida..._ Koenma pensou culpado.

A expressão gélida do ruivo não desapareceu nem mesmo quando deixou Koenma novamente a seus pés.

– Explique-se. - ordenou, esquecendo-se do fato de que estava falando com seu superior. Mas isso não importa. Tudo o que importa a ele agora é Botan. Mataria humanos, demônios, ou o que quer que fosse por ela. Incluindo este deus em sua frente.

- Tudo começou quando Botan voltou de suas férias no Ningenkai. - Koenma começou.

* * *

_**Há um mês atrás...**_

_- Botan, algum problema? - Koenma ficou preocupado quando viu como Botan estava pálida, seus olhos estavam inchados, e o brilho deles apagado._

_- Não, senhor Koenma, estou ótima. - respondeu Botan, balançando vigorosamente a cabeça e tentando o máximo que poderia obter forças para sorrir. Mesmo que fosse um sorriso amargo. Sabia que estava com uma aparência horrível. Passou os últimos dois dias de suas férias chorando e nada mais além disso. Não conseguia dormir, não conseguia comer, tudo o que ela fazia era chorar e pensar em Kurama. E em como ele quebrou seu coração._

_Mas Koenma não comprou essa mentira. O senhor do Reikai sabe que algo está errado, não importa o quanto Botan tente negar. _Eu vou descobrir a verdade, mesmo que seja a última coisa que tenha que fazer.

_- Como está Kurama, Botan? - Ele perguntou suavemente._

_Botan instantaneamente estancou em seu lugar ao ouvir a pergunta de seu superior, mas conseguiu recuperar sua compostura. _

_- Kurama-kun está bem, senhor Koenma. - gaguejou, sem olhar para seus olhos._

_- Botan. - Koenma começou - Você pode me dizer se há algum problema. O que aconteceu entre você e Kurama? Por que você está tentando defendê-lo? Ele fez algo que não deveria ter feito? - perguntou, a preocupação tomando sua voz._

_- Não, senhor Koenma. – a guia de almas respondeu fracamente. Seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas. - Exceto quebrar meu coração. - ela murmurou._

_Porém Koenma, com sua audição super sensível, ouviu muito bem a última frase. _Então é por isso, minha bela guardiã de almas teve seu coração roubado pelo belo e famoso ladrão kitsune do Makai_, pensou ele. Mas preferiu guardar suas conclusões para si mesmo. Então suspirou e disse - Se você diz que não há problemas, não vou mais insistir__._

_- Não tenho nenhum trabalho para fazer? – a garota perguntou, mudando de assunto rapidamente. Ela não poderia suportar mais um dos olhares de Koenma sobre si como se estivesse lendo sua mente._

_- Eu decidi dar-lhe um dia de descanso, afinal você acabou de voltar do Ningenkai. - Koenma respondeu despreocupadamente._

_- Mas, senhor Koenma, eu venho de um período de férias. N__ão preciso de outro dia de folga. Na verdade, eu sugiro que você __me mande ao Makai para compensar o mês de folga que você me deu. – a guia protestou, mas estremecendo em suas palavras. Atribuições no Makai eram tão difíceis, ninguém queria trabalhar lá. As pessoas que lá trabalham ou estão sendo punidas por algo que fizeram ou acabam de voltar de longas férias._

_- Botan?..._

_- Por favor, senhor Koenma! - Botan implorou. Ela prefere trabalhar no Makai do que no Ningenkai, aonde Kurama poderia facilmente encontrá-la. - Hinageshi pode assumir meu lugar por um tempo. - disse ela, referindo-se __à jovem__ guia de almas que ela mesma ensinou e orientou._

_- Tudo bem, se é isso que você quer. - Koenma disse, dando-se por vencido. _Perdoe-me, Botan._ Disse a si mesmo. N__ão quer__ia mandar Botan em um estado tão fragilizado ao Makai, mas percebeu que a deidade estava precisando dessa espécie de fuga para poder organizar seus pensamentos e sentimentos. - Você será enviada ao Makai por agora, aqui estão suas atribuições. - continuou entregando uma pasta para a menina de cabelos azulados__._

_- Obrigada, senhor Koenma. – a guia agradeceu curvando-se diante do príncipe do Reikai, a seguir virou-se para esconder as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos._

* * *

- E você a deixou ir sozinha para o Makai?! Mesmo sabendo como lá é perigoso?! - Kurama perguntou tomado pela raiva após Koenma terminar sua breve história.

- Ei, não tão rápido! Ela é uma das guias subordinadas a mim e essa é uma das regras definidas por meu pai. - Koenma disse defensivamente.

- Você poderia pelo menos se preocupar com ela como um amigo, não? Onde poderei começar a procurar por ela, o Makai é um mundo vasto demais! – o ruivo exclamou, ainda com raiva, e olhou para Koenma. _Eu poderia matar esse bastardo neste instante_. Pensou.

- E quanto a você? Por que você não tenta descobrir por que ela fez tanta questão em trabalhar no Makai em primeiro lugar? Você não acha que tem pelo menos uma parcela de culpa nisso? - Koenma rebateu veementemente, seu medo pelo kitsune foi esquecido por ora.

Suas palavras atingiram o coração de Kurama. _Koenma est__á__ certo, é tudo culpa minha__._ Pensou fracamente. - Nós somos de mundos diferentes. - ele murmurou triste.

Koenma bufou.

- Você não poderia ter me dado uma desculpa pior! Você poderia viver aqui no Reikai já que é um dos detetives sobrenaturais ou eu poderia transformar Botan em uma humana, era só você me pedir. Vamos, kitsune, pensei que fosse mais inteligente do que isso!

- Eu sou um tolo. - Kurama disse, sua voz falhou enquanto as lágrimas encheram seus olhos. _Esse maldito sugador de chupeta realmente tem que esfregar isso na minha cara, não é?_

Os olhos de Koenma se suavizaram, ele não conseguia acreditar que Kurama desmontaria dessa forma por Botan. _Ele realmente se importa muito com ela._

- Eu não quis colocar nestes termos meu pensamento, Kurama. – o príncipe do Reikai admitiu. Era a sua maneira de se desculpar, desde que deuses como ele realmente não costumam pedir desculpas.

- Não, não se preocupe com isso. Você está certo, no entanto. Vou procurar por ela no Makai. – o kitsune admitiu resignado, mais calmo agora. - Eu vou trazê-la de volta, tenha certeza disso.

Koenma sorriu.

- Boa sorte, Kurama. Espero que você encontre-a o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Botan estremeceu. Já se passaram três dias desde que ela se perdeu no Makai. Quem poderia ter pensado que seu lugar escolhido para dormir poderia mover-se e estar em um lugar distante, mas somente quando acordou foi que ela percebeu. Ainda não tinha um senso de direção no Makai. Como adoraria ter prestado mais atenção aos treinamentos sobre orientação quando se preparava para ser uma guia espiritual. Ela não conseguia nem se lembrar em que direção o sol nasce, por Kami-sama! No Ningenkai, é no leste, mas e no Makai? Seria no Norte, ou no oeste? Talvez seja no sul ou como no Ningenkai, no leste.

_Mas que droga!_ Pior do que isso, o Makai é dez vezes maior do que o Ningenkai e o Reikai é apenas um quinto do Ningenkai! Isso mostra o quão grande é este lugar! Quem iria encontrá-la? Bem, talvez ainda esteja com sorte, ainda não foi vista por nenhum youkai, senão ela com certeza estaria morta agora.

- Botan, sua idiota! Você tem que pensar ou não será capaz de sair deste lugar viva! – gritou para si mesma. E então, começou a chover intensamente. No Makai tempestades são uma constante. - Ótimo! Maravilha! Agora, eu estou toda molhada também. Gostaria de saber se o senhor Koenma está preocupado comigo. - ela murmurou.

* * *

_Onde está você, Botan?!_ Kurama gritou mentalmente, preocupado desde que a chuva começou. Neste exato momento, ela poderia estar tentando se defender de forma impotente de um youkai. Com esse pensamento, ele soltou um rugido alto. _Ninguém irá machucá-la! Ninguém!_ Ele prometeu a si mesmo. Já a procurava por quase cinco horas e ainda não conseguiu sentir sua energia. Como desejava ter pedido a Hiei para vir também ao Makai. O jagan do koorime nesse momento seria mais útil do que seus sentidos de kitsune.

Foi então que o ruivo sentiu a energia familiar de Hiei, logo atrás dele. Não precisou se virar e olhar para o amigo para saber que ele realmente está atrás de si.

- Hiei. - disse em uma voz calma e suave.

- Estava na fortaleza de Mukuro quando meu jagan o viu. O que você está fazendo aqui no Makai?- Hiei perguntou a Kurama com relativo interesse.

- Estou procurando por ela. – o kitsune simplesmente declarou, sem sequer mencionar o nome da divindade.

- Eu não sabia que ela sumiu. – o pequeno youkai disse em uma voz levemente preocupada, que Kurama rapidamente notou.

- Você pode localizá-la? - Kurama perguntou calmo, com um sorriso aliviado se espalhando em seu belo rosto. _Mais alguns minutos e estarei com você de novo, minha deusa_, ele pensou.

- Eu pensei que ela soubesse que você está aqui. Achei que estivessem juntos aqui no Makai e ela tivesse se perdido de você. - Hiei respondeu, obviamente mudando o tópico de propósito, para grande aborrecimento de Kurama.

- Onde ela está? – o ruivo perguntou impaciente. Seus olhos verdes quase mudaram para o tom dourado quando encarou o pequeno koorime à sua frente.

O sorriso maroto de Hiei cresceu ainda mais.

- Ela está em sua velha caverna, kitsune.

O aborrecimento de Kurama e o brilho dourado desapareceram imediatamente quando ouviu estas palavras. _Por que não tinha pensado nisso antes?_ A floresta densa se estende quase até o fim do Makai. A caverna de Youko Kurama era a mais escondida da floresta, mesmo youkais poderiam facilmente se perder lá dentro. Especialmente alguém tão inexperiente como Botan.

- Teremos uma noite de muito frio, especialmente com esta chuva. E que lugar melhor para ficar e se manter aquecido do que a caverna do famoso ladrão Youko Kurama. - Hiei disse em tom provocativo, seus olhos dançavam com alegria.

- Koorime no baka! Não penso nela dessa maneira a que refere. – o ruivo disse, sorrindo. Ele deixou a provocação de Hiei sobre Botan passar, estava muito feliz porque Hiei o ajudou a localizar a guia. – Vou buscá-la já, obrigado, Hiei.

Hiei apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de ambos se dirigirem para caminhos diferentes.

* * *

_O que está acontecendo comigo? _Botan perguntou-se, de repente, com medo. Ela sentia sua visão começar a escurecer. _Acho que é porque eu não comi nada desde esta manhã. Ou talvez porque estou com muito frio e toda molhada também._ A guia tentou dar um passo à frente quando seu mundo se tornou negro e ela caiu no chão.

* * *

Kurama olhou à sua volta pela terceira vez. Ainda nenhum sinal de Botan. _Hiei estará com algum tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto comigo?_ Ele pensou. _Não, claro que não__.__ Hiei não ousaria fazer isso__._ Descartou a idéia imediatamente.

Foi quando ele a percebeu. Sua energia estava tão fraca, que mal conseguia sentí-la, como se ela estivesse morrendo. O ruivo correu desesperadamente até chegar a uma Botan inconsciente. Ele gritou angustiado quando a viu assim, tão indefesa, tão fraca.

Foi muito oportuno ela estar dentro do meu território. Ninguém se atreveria a chegar perto dela, e suas plantas sabiam muito bem quem é a guia a ele mesmo antes de ele vir para cá. A alma de Kurama e suas plantas são ligadas, elas sabem quem são os inimigos do youko e quem não são. Se Botan fosse uma inimiga, não haveria nenhum vestígio de seu corpo, porque suas plantas, sem dúvida, a devorariam viva.

O ruivo gentilmente a pegou e estremeceu quando sentiu quão gelada ela estava. Ele apressadamente correu para sua caverna. A garota estava encharcada pela chuva e se ele não se apressasse, ela poderia ficar doente ou pegar uma pneumonia. Seria condenado por si mesmo se deixasse que isso acontecesse com ela.

Quando chegaram ao seu covil, uma caverna subterrânea bem escondida por suas plantas, ele a fez tomar alguns medicamentos à base de plantas para cessar seu tremor. Suas plantas exóticas também forneceram o calor suficientemente necessário para tornar o local confortável e acolhedor.

O único problema agora eram suas roupas. Ambos estavam molhados por causa da chuva forte e tudo o que ele tinha era um manto extra que sempre usava quando estava na forma de Youko.

Então ele decidiu. Daria o manto para Botan, e a ele restaria se despir e deslizar dentro dos lençóis para se aquecer. _Além disso, duvido que sentirei frio com o corpo de Botan em meus braços... _Pensou marotamente quando começou a despi-la.

Quando ele tinha despido a garota até sua lingerie, precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não possuí-la ali mesmo. Botan era perfeita, o ruivo não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Especialmente da região entre suas coxas. Quando a guia gemeu baixinho, ele saiu de seu transe e rapidamente a vestiu e a colocou sob os lençóis.

O kitsune tirou toda sua roupa e se enfiou no interior dos lençóis ao lado dela. Ela instintivamente moveu em seus braços ao redor de seu peitoral, e suas pernas se enroscaram com as dele.

- Merda! - ele murmurou baixinho, enquanto envolveu seus braços firmemente em torno dela. _Eu teria apreciado isso em uma situação diferente._ Mas agora, sabendo que ela com certeza ficaria brava quando recobrasse a consciência, de que certamente a deidade gritaria e se afastaria dele agindo com indiferença como quando se conheceram, o levou a sentir uma tremenda dor em seu coração.

_Como eu pude ser tão estúpido por deixar você ir assim, minha divindade?_ Perguntou-se, cheio de remorso enquanto acariciava seu cabelo tão suavemente quanto podia para não acordá-la. O cheiro dela enchia suas narinas, Kurama continuou a acariciá-la até que o sono o envolveu, seus sonhos foram tomados por imagens dele e Botan juntos.

* * *

**Continua...**

N/A: este capítulo demorou um pouquinho mais para ficar pronto, peço desculpas do fundo do coração... :D

O que Botan fará ao acordar e ver a situação em que se encontra com o ruivinho, é esperar para ver... hehehe :D

Enfim, ficarei muito feliz com seus comentários, ah, e obrigada pelos coments que recebi até aqui, isso me deixa muito feliz... :)

Beijinhos! ^_~


End file.
